


An Exploration in Duality

by MrsMollyH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sam at Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMollyH/pseuds/MrsMollyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean could explain why they need each other so much--why they belong in bed and in battle together. But the explanations would be wildly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exploration in Duality

If someone had asked Sam why he and his brother found so much comfort in tumbling into the same bed together, nuzzling their faces together and rutting crotch to hip, Sam would have had a grand, erudite explanation. All that Stanford learning could have come in handy so he could explain just why he loved his brother _that much._ Why he and Dean relied on each other for more than just support.

If you asked Dean, though, his answer would be more complicated. Because for their whole lives it’s just been them, and monsters, and a jarhead father. A jarhead father who, though he loved his sons with all of his might, couldn’t stop, just for a minute, from being the marine he’d always been, the fighter he’d always been. Because sometimes their only bed for nights on end was the back of the Impala, and they would knit their bodies together so that they would fit, long limb to limb. Because sure, there was Bobby, and Ellen, and Jo, but who knew Dean better than Sam and Sam better than Dean—they had been standing side-by-side their whole lives.

And no, they hadn’t come together as more than brothers until Sam was 17, but who better knows the touch you need than the brother who has cleaned guns and sharpened knives just to your side for years on end? The first time they fell together, it was hard and strained, their cocks taut against each other as they took turns stroking the two in tandem. It only happened a handful of times before Sam left them for the west coast, for sunny, sweet Palo Alto. But even when Sam was at Stanford, Dean would call, just to hear Sam answer the phone, just to hear that old, familiar voice.

Dean had heard all the explanations that Sam could give, all the psychological reasoning, but he preferred this: Dean and Sam belonged together in fight and in bed, because they knew each other like their knives, like their guns. They fit together, hip-to-hip and mouth-to-mouth, because that’s what they knew best, and that’s what kept them alive.


End file.
